


Ichigo

by jasimine1



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasimine1/pseuds/jasimine1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo

So I have always admired looking at others fan art and I kept think gosh I want to do some fan art, but then I was looking thru my old stuff and I did do fan art so I thought I would share. Thank you :) ps: this was done with pen for ichigo but I used a paint brush and ink for the higher black areas. 

  



End file.
